


без названия

by Fiabilis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiabilis/pseuds/Fiabilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>у Мукуро болела голова</p>
            </blockquote>





	без названия

\- Знаешь, как ты будешь умирать? О, мучительно, мучительно и долго. Я постараюсь, чтобы ты прочувствовал каждое мгновение. Сначала твой язык распухнет и вылезет наружу, как галстук. Ты же ненавидишь галстуки, а я – твой язык, он этого заслуживает. Потом кожа натянется и полопается, как целлофановая пленка, и ты начнешь водить носом, чтобы угадать, откуда этот мерзкий запах разложения. Он сожрет весь воздух вокруг и выест глаза и впитается в тебя, чтобы не вытравить. Кожа поползет с пальцев-червяков, свернется сухими завитками, как мертвые лепестки, и тогда…

У Мукуро болела голова. С самого утра собиралась гроза, но все никак не могла разразиться, небо вспухало синими облаками, чуть прояснялось и снова набухало в преддверии непогоды. Мукуро лежал, держась за проклятый глаз, потом кружил по комнате пойманной птицей, исходил желчью и ненавистью и страдал. Страдал с большой буквы и с апломбом, пока Дино не уронил на пол полный флакон одеколона, не порезался об осколки и не задел Мукуро головой, выпрямляясь.

Стараниями Мукуро он вспомнил все итальянские маты. Его экспрессия высосала из Дино часть сил, и мысли потекли хмурые, серые и влажные, как осенняя слякоть. Но Мукуро вошел в раж и жаждал мести. Дино предложил анальгетик. Мукуро, видимо, разочаровался и предпочел вариант радикальнее – снял Дино голову, и она, глупо озираясь, покатилась по столу. Дино не понравилось, и тело поняло это по-своему: решило, что Мукуро не помешает кнут. Мукуро обиделся и воззвал к небу. Небо ответило на его ярость, взорвалось молнией, загрохотало гигантским барабаном, и Дино вырубился на несколько мгновений, а затем нашел себя целым на стуле, выслушивающим детали собственного умерщвления.

\- Что «тогда»? – заинтересованно переспросил Дино. Мукуро ненавидел, когда его не слушают, а болтать он мог без умолку, особенно когда дело касалось глобальных катаклизмов, несовершенства мира и ужасных манер некоторых людей. Дино был вежливым и смелым, и продолжение ему было любопытно тем хватающим за колени любопытством, что заставляет идти в темный подвал, откуда слышны шорохи.

Отвечать Мукуро посчитал бессмысленным и смерил Дино таким страшным взглядом, что губы автоматически расползлись в улыбке. По руке, шелестя отросшими чешуйками, полезла вверх рукоять кнута, красиво перевивая татуировки «хвостом». Дино хотел погладить ее и только тогда заметил, что руки накрепко связаны за спиной. Возможно, этим же кнутом. Он поднял взгляд на Мукуро – впервые за день довольного – и собирался сказать о любви к животным, но стоило открыть рот, как рукоять скользнула туда. Губы растянулись – размер заставлял обхватывать туго. За окном снова громыхнуло, и Мукуро дернулся – кнут ткнулся в горло, шершавый, жесткий, огромный. Дино закашлялся, бешено замотал головой и вытолкнул его наружу языком. В горле тут же поднялась откуда-то изнутри влага – Дино почувствовал себя переполнившимся кувшином – соленая и терпкая, полилась прямо на футболку. Изо рта, из ушей, из носа, даже из глаз. Дино уверился, что это сперма – Мукуро всегда жгуче хотелось заполнить его тело собой – и удивился, когда это оказалась всего лишь вода. Вода с берегов океана горечи Мукуро, в котором он периодически так методично старался утонуть. В груди заклокотала злость, сплавляясь в густую темную лаву. Мукуро смеялся.

\- Тварь психованная, - пробормотал Дино сквозь зубы, опасаясь разжимать их снова.

Волосы Мукуро словно напитались грязной болотной воды – потускнели и облепили лицо. За окном лило – наверное, Мукуро слишком живо это представил. А затем полыхнуло, и волосы «расплылись» вокруг головы. Где-то в своих неприютных мирах Мукуро тонул. Или был русалкой. Или снова покачивался в своей колбе, как заспиртованный эмбрион.

\- Да, - произнес Мукуро с жаром и приблизился. – Да, - он смотрел с отвращением и одновременно с восторгом. Словно Дино сделал ему лучший комплимент в жизни, задел все эрогенные зоны сразу.

А затем Мукуро опустился на колени и в несколько рывков, не расстегнув до конца, стащил с Дино штаны. Дино вспомнил пару подходящих матов, подавился ими, потому что в горле еще стояла вода, и расставил ноги. Мукуро взял в рот вялый пока член, уткнулся носом в светлые волоски в паху и заработал языком. Дино невольно дернулся и попытался инстинктивно свести колени, получил открытой ладонью по нежной коже внутренней стороны бедра и развел их снова. Мукуро сосал, как бог, если когда-нибудь существовали отсасывающие боги. Обводил языком набухшие венки, вылизывал яйца, теребил языком головку, а потом насаживался, двигал головой, как механическая кукла, резко и точно, так что член то и дело тыкался в горло. Мукуро глубоко вдохнул, расслабился и позволил головке проникнуть дальше. Вошло тяжело и неглубоко. У Дино вырвался какой-то жалобный всхлип, Дино задрожал, вытянулся звенящей струной и вскинул бедра навстречу. И Мукуро снова закивал, осторожнее и медленнее, завозил по стволу языком, зажмурился. Дино смотрел во все глаза и хрипло дышал открытым ртом, как рыба. Кончить в горло Мукуро не дал. Отстранился и выжидательно и как-то сурово смотрел с членом во рту, пока Дино с отчаянными жалкими стонами выдавал ему сперму порциями в несколько толчков. Принял всю до конца, поднялся, наклонился к его лицу и – придерживая челюсть пальцами – влил ее Дино в рот, погладил пальцами по кадыку. Дино старательно проглотил. По подбородку побежала капля, Мукуро стер ее с заботливой брезгливостью, выпрямился, медленно моргнул. Яркие натертые членом губы выделялись на лице даже больше, чем кровавый проклятый глаз. Лицо Мукуро подрагивало, будто он сдерживает смех, и Дино счел, что его так развлекает круговорот жидкостей. Дино чувствовал себя по-дурацки, сидя связанным без штанов перед ржущим Мукуро, и все смотрел на выпирающий бугор на его брюках, на него невозможно было не смотреть. Мукуро проследил за ним и взглянул в ответ так снисходительно, словно Дино был полудохлым бездомным щенком, которого разве что урод оставит голодным. Мукуро был уродом. Он уже вытащил откуда-то из воздуха иллюзорную салфетку и тщательно вытирал руку, которой убрал каплю Дино с подбородка.

\- У тебя отвратительный вкус на туалетную воду, - произнес он, морщась, и в нос снова ударил въедливый запах, который Мукуро, видимо, сдерживал собой. – Еще раз назовешь меня тварью… - небо располосовало рваной раной, и грохот заглушил окончание. Мукуро нахмурился.

\- Ты боишься грозы? – проглотив обиду, предположил Дино в свойственной ему непосредственной манере. – А анальгетик все-таки выпей – поможет. От нервов.

Мукуро закрыл рукой половину лица и, покачивая головой, забормотал что-то о безнадежных идиотах. Затем развернулся, нехорошо взглянул в окно и ушел в ванную. Дино решил, что предпочесть его рукам собственные – все-таки слишком обидно, поэтому стоит пойти следом и помочь. А затем Дино вспомнил о сковывающем запястья кнуте и отчего-то о безбрежном океане отчаяния, который он готов глотать вечно и в котором готов вечно плыть, чтобы Мукуро не захлебнулся. Нужно было подняться вместе со стулом, ввалиться к Мукуро, заставить его забыть о погоде, утвердить собственную власть и затолкать в него таблетку языком. И еще стоило посмотреть прогноз на неделю и сменить парфюм.


End file.
